


Frank

by MisterKilljoy



Series: Unfinished Work [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterKilljoy/pseuds/MisterKilljoy
Summary: Frank shifted anxiously as the train raced down the tracks, thinking about the new life that awaited him. A few weeks back, he found an apartment ad from a guy name Gerard. He seemed like an okay person, and Frank decided he needed to get out of his comfort zone and away from his home life. So, he contacted Gerard, and here he was, meeting him at the station. The only problem? Frank didn’t speak English. Gerard knew this, and told him that he didn’t mind, but Frank knew he’d probably get tired of never being able to communicate with Frank, and probably make him leave. It’s happened before.





	

Frank shifted anxiously as the train raced down the tracks, thinking about the new life that awaited him. A few weeks back, he found an apartment ad from a guy name Gerard. He seemed like an okay person, and Frank decided he needed to get out of his comfort zone and away from his home life. So, he contacted Gerard, and here he was, meeting him at the station. The only problem? Frank didn’t speak english. Gerard knew this, and told him that he didn’t mind, but Frank knew he’d probably get tired of never being able to communicate with Frank, and probably make him leave. It’s happened before. 

Frank was brought out of his thoughts as the train screeched to a stop. He bit his lip nervously as people started filing out of the train, and he got behind all of them. When he stepped off, he was bombarded with the roaring of people, and he was slightly overwhelmed. He knew Gerard was supposed to meet him somewhere outside the station, so he quickly tried to weave himself through the thick crowd and through the doors. He breathed a sigh of relief when he got out of the throng of people and into the fresh air outside. He didn’t know what Gerard looked like, or where he would be, so found himself a spot to sit a neighboring bench and sat down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the quiet soothe him. 

“Frank?” A quiet, high pitched voice said, breaking through the quiet. 

Frank’s eyes snapped open, and landed on the guy in front of him. He was short, but still taller than Frank, and had bright red hair. As he looked at him, he saw that his nose was pointed, sort of like a fairy. He had thin lips, and high cheekbones that made him look like he was still just a boy. He was… pretty. “Um, you are Frank, right?”

Frank’s face flushed as he realized that he hadn’t answered Gerard’s question. Instead of answering, he hesitantly nodded. Instead of it being even more awkward, like Frank thought, Gerard just gave him a crooked smile and lead him away from his seat on the bench.

“C’mon, I’ll show you around while on our way to the apartment.” 

Frank didn’t say much as Gerard led him around town, pointing out things and talking about landmarks. He watched as Gerard talked, the way his eyes would light up in excitement and he’d talk real fast, moving his hands around. Gerard, himself, was just an interesting person. To Frank, at least. Frank tried not to be disappointed when Gerard stopped talking, and stopped in front of a tan building. “So, Frank, this is our lovely apartment from the outside view.” He said, making a sweeping motion towards the building with his arm. Frank smiled at how adorable and welcoming Gerard was being, considering he didn’t even know him. “Um, I don’t own, like, a car or anything, so I usually just take the bus anywhere I want to go. Is that alright with you, having to use public transportation?” Frank raised an eye at him, wondering why it would be a problem at all. 

“Naturalmente va bene, Gerard.” I answered him, hoping he’d understand. He gave me a reassuring smile. “I believe that means yes?” He said jokingly. I gave him an amusing look while playing with my lip ring.

“Si.” He shook his head. “Alright, let’s go in to see the inside, I guess.” I followed behind, becoming more comfortable with Gerard the more they talked.

“ Sono sicuro che sarà grande, se è bella come te.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gerard had showed Frank the apartment, and Frank had to admit, it was great. It may not be the best apartment out there, but it was better than anything he’d ever had. After Gerard had showed him his new bedroom and went to do his own things, Frank’s phone started ringing. What Frank didn’t know is that Gerard could hear the whole conversation from the room next to him.

“Ciao? M-mamma. Come hai il mio numero? Lo-mi dispiace…” There was a beat of silence as Frank listened to his mother’s threats to find him, and teach him a lesson. Frank’s blood froze as he remembered the many times his mother had hit him, hurt him. “No! Hai torto! Non mi troverete, e non potra mai porre una mano sporca su di me mai piu.” After that, Frank hung up, anxiety eating at his stomach. With thoughts swirling in his head, the next thing he knew he couldn’t breath. Nonono. He thought. Not another panic attack.

Gerard, hearing how upset Frank had sounded from the other room,

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some of my unfinished stuff. I might finish if a lot want me to. My past self apparently stopped in the middle of a sentence, so


End file.
